


So Long As You Don't Think This Means I Like You Or Anything

by Doyle



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/pseuds/Doyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tegan and Turlough don't really <i>do</i> the afterglow thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Long As You Don't Think This Means I Like You Or Anything

It was a bit awkward afterwards. _During_ was fine; during, to their mutual astonishment, was more than fine. They even managed to see the benefit of that Working Together Towards One Goal thing the Doctor was always going on about, though presumably he'd meant for everyone to be clothed at the time.

Then, getting their breath back, they remembered they didn't like each other all that much, and they both went a bit quiet. Turlough wondered whether this was what the Doctor had meant when he'd suggested the two of them should try to get along better. Tegan wondered how she was going to get her knickers down from the top of the wardrobe.

"Well," Turlough said, and then stopped. Tegan was geared up to call him names and mock his performance, just on the principle of the thing, but decided she couldn't be arsed. _Not_ because he'd worn her out, she told herself.

"You probably want to go back to your own room and shower," she said.

"Mm." He didn't move. "I think you bit me. Are all Earthwomen as… violent as you?"

"Says a lot that you don't know, doesn't it?" She looked sidelong at him. He'd sounded damn near admiring. "That tongue thing you did," she said grudgingly, "suppose that was all right. I mean, that was a one-off, obviously," she added. "The whole sex business. Can't believe we did it, crazy accident, we'll never do it again."

"Absolutely."

"It's stupid."

"Absurd, I would have said."

"It's not as if we're even friends."

"And it'd annoy the Doctor."

They were quiet for a minute, both sure that somewhere in the deep silence they could hear the Doctor making tea or contriving to land them in mortal danger.

"Do you reckon?" Tegan asked.

"Oh, definitely. We'd never hear the end of it." Turlough traced the length of her spine with one finger. Slowly. She clenched her teeth, determined not to gasp or moan or give any sort of sign that she was enjoying that. Let him think she might put her nails to very good use at any moment. Keep him guessing.

"Oh, well," she said, "if it's for a good cause…"


End file.
